


Madre de Diaz

by TataLotus



Series: Frères loups [3]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Blood Brothers Ending (Life is Strange 2), Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataLotus/pseuds/TataLotus
Summary: Sa mère l'a abandonné enfant, Sean l'a longtemps détesté. Mais aujourd'hui Karen est chez eux et Sean ne sait pas vraiment comment il se sent vis-à-vis de ça.
Series: Frères loups [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Madre de Diaz

\- Dis Sean, pourquoi tu es fâché contre maman ?  
La question prend l’aîné au dépourvu. C'est le soir, ils sont en pleine partie de smash bros et Sean ne comprend pas d’où viens la question ; Il a une bonne relation avec leur mère, elle vient chaque année passer quelques semaines avec eux et il l’accueille très bien. Il a 21 ans maintenant, et est passé au-dessus de sa colère depuis un moment. Il répond  
\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre Karen. Pourquoi tu dis ça enano ?  
\- Tu vois, tu viens de l'appeler Karen.  
\- Je ne vais pas appeler Natacha. ET BIN MA GRENADE DANS TA TRONCHE !  
\- Non, y'a triche j’étais pas attentif !  
\- Alors applique-toi.  
Daniel se concentre sur le jeu. Sean gagne la partie mais perd la revanche. Ils mangent en parlant des prochaines améliorations à faire dans la maison. Juste au moment d'aller se coucher Daniel veut que son frère lui raconte une histoire et Sean ne fait aucun commentaire sur ses 14 ans, à la place il lui raconte encore histoires des frères loups, puis lui ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux en le bordant. Il s'y attend à moitié quand le petit lui répond  
\- C'est pas sympa de l'appeler comme ça. Elle a fait des erreurs mais elle reste notre mère.  
\- Je ne lui en veux pas juste...  
\- Juste ?  
\- Je...  
Le « e » reste en suspend. Finalement Sean soupire  
\- Bonne nuit Enanao.  
Ils ne reparleront plus de la relation entre Sean et sa génitrice. Mais Sean y repense. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas pensé comme ça. En veut-il toujours à sa mère ?  
Un peu. Le goût de l'abandon a teinté son enfance d'amertume, mais il était surtout en colère qu'elle ai laissé Daniel bébé. Mais aujourd'hui Daniel a une maman qu'il adore. Et puis elle a risqué la prison pour eux, et depuis à chaque retrouvaille il était sincèrement heureux de la voir. Claire le mettait un peu plus mal à l'aise que Karen.  
Leur aïeule critiquait tous, la maison, la façon dont Daniel jurait comme un charretier, leur rythme de vie, leur méfiance envers la religion et surtout leurs tatouages. Ils les recevaient, elle et Stephen chaque noël. Mais autant le temps passé avec son grand-père ravissait Sean, autant les piques passives-agressive de sa grand-mère étaient plus lourdes. Mais Daniel était si heureux de les avoirs pour les fêtes qu'il laissait passer.   
Il n'avait pas, il n'avait plus, de problème à voir Karen. Même quand Daniel est en cours Sean a plaisir a s’asseoir avec elle sur le porche, partager une cigarette et parler ensemble, voir mieux : se taire ensembles.  
Juste... Il ne savait pas, mais le mot "maman" ne lui venait jamais à l'esprit pour la designer. C’était "Karen" Il n'avait ni l'envie ni le besoin d'une mère. Et si un jour il changeait d'avis l'abuela qui vivait à côté de la iglesias, serait ravie d'endosser ce rôle, et le ferait mieux que Karen.   
Sean y pense encore quand le mois suivant Karen débarque. Daniel lui saute dessus en criant  
\- Mamaaan ! Je t'ai laissé ma chambre. Mais ne touche pas au sac bleu ok ?  
\- Promis. Comme tu as grandi, tu comptes grandir comme ça encore longtemps ?  
\- J'espère que c'est bientôt fini. Quand j'aurais fini ma croissance Sean pourras enfin me tatouer tout le dos, là mon corps change trop.  
\- Tu vas te faire le même tatouage que ton frère je suppose ?  
\- Bien sur !  
Sean sourit. Claire aurait vivement protesté contre les tatouages, et une grande partie des personne avait fait remarquer à Sean que tatouer son petit frère mineur n'était pas très responsable. Karen leur fait juste confiance, et c'est agréable.  
L'intéressée vient lui donner une accolade chaleureuse avant de lui dire  
\- Heureuse de te voir Sean  
\- Moi aussi.  
Et c'est vrais.

4 jours passent. Avoir Karen à la maison n'est pas fatigant. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on s'occupe d'elle, et est assez indépendante, Daniel continue à aller au collège et Sean continue à tatouer des touristes sur la plage, à décharger des cargaisons douteuse de temps en temps, et fume des bons gros pilon avec sa mère quand son frère est en cours.  
Et ce soir il se pose sur la terrasse, Daniel est exténué, il c'est endormi comme une masse devant un film. Karen le rejoint dehors, ils allument chacun leur cigarette, Sean ne dit rien et regarde la fumée blanche danser dans une douce brise marine.  
\- Tu veux en parler ? Demande Karen  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais un truc te tracasse Sean, je le vois bien. Vous avez des soucis ? Je peux aider ?  
\- Non, tout vas bien juste, il y a un mois Daniel m'a posé une question qui me perturbe.  
Karen ne le pousse pas. Elle tire une longue taf et fait danser sa propre fumée dans le ciel. C'est précisément ce respect pour sa possible envie de silence qui pousse Sean à parler  
\- Il m'a demandé si j'étais toujours fâché contre toi.  
\- Et c'est le cas ?  
\- Non. Je ne crois pas. Un peu peut être, mais j'ai 21 ans et plus vécus que la majorité des gens. Je n’ai pas le temps, pas l'envie d’entretenir des rancœurs.  
\- Alors il n'y a pas de soucis. Et même si tu m'en voulais-je l'accepterais, tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi. Si c'est ce qui te perturbe.  
\- Non. Juste... Sean tire une autre taf, pour se donner du temps et une contenance. Il recrache la fumée et reprend : Est ce que c'est cruel de ma part de ne pas pouvoir t'appeler maman ?  
La cigarette de Karen reste en suspend, la main arrêtée a mis chemin entre sa bouche et le cendrier d'où elle revenait. Le bout incandescent forme un point rouge dans la nuit. Sean ne peut en détacher les yeux. Il ne veut pas regarder le visage de sa mère, de peur d'y voir un truc qui le mettre trop mal à l'aise.  
De la colère. De la tristesse. Ou pire ; de l'espoir.  
Finalement elle répond  
\- Non. Du moins j'espère que c'est pas cruel, parce que dans ce cas la je suis pire encore. Elle regarde le ciel, incapable de le regarder à lui quand elle prononce :Est-il cruel de ma part de ne pas vouloir que tu m'appelles maman ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais moi je ne le prends pas mal. Par contre Daniel il...  
\- Justement, la cruauté est la. le coupe sa mère. Je serais mal à l'aise que tu m'appelles maman, Mais pas quand Daniel le fait.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Il n'y a aucune colère du côté de Sean, il est juste curieux, et étrangement soulagé  
\- Je ne sais pas juste... je n'ai pas une relation mère-fils avec vous. Enfin je l'ai un peu avec lui, même si on sait tous qu'aujourd'hui le père et la mère de Daniel c'est toi, et personne d'autre. Mais... avec lui je peux le voir comme mon enfant. Avec toi... moins. La dernière fois une personne m'a compliment sur le tatouage que tu m'as fait à la nuque, J'ai répondu que c'était un ami qui me l'avait fait. J'avais oublié que tu étais mon fils.  
Sean éclate de rire.  
Il aurait pu être blessé mais... ça lui semble plus juste que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il vient de comprendre.  
\- Je crois que je t'en ai longtemps voulu, t'as été une mère de merde mais finalement j'ai fait sans. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais un jour réellement pardonner le fait que tu nous avoir abandonnés mais... j'aime bien la personne que tu es. T'es nulle en mère mais en tant qu'amie c'est cool. Et finalement j'oublie tout le temps qu'on est lié par le sang. C'est probablement pour ça que je ne t'en veux plus vraiment. Je suis en colère contre la mère qui m'a abandonnée, mais je ne peux pas en vouloir a l'amie qui fumes avec moi sous les étoiles.   
\- Ça me va. Je ne sais que faire d'un fils qui n'a pas besoin de moi, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir un ami aussi valeureux que toi. Elle lui tend son poing et Sean écrase le sien dessus.  
Le silence reprend ses droits, confortable et amical.


End file.
